


LJ and Zofia's Boo Haw Haw

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Halloween is in session and LJ and Zofia go with their good friends to go trick-or-treating. Pondering on where to start, they run into three boys named Ed, Edd, n Eddy who tell them about a place called Spook-E-Ville which is supposed to be the best place for trick-or-treating and end up on a big adventure throughout the neighborhood that proves to be quite imaginative.Happy Summerween





	1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk Autumn morning in Greendale, and the Schwartz-Butler house was a flurry of excitement...at least, a certain adult Perky Goth was. As any schmuck with a concrete knowledge of this series will tell you, Cherry LOVES Halloween...it's like HER Christmas!

Lionel was at the table, carving a pumpkin. "Remember what MY first Halloween was like?" he asked.

"Sure I do," replied Cherry, looking uncharacteristically cheerful. "But the people out there might not."

"That's why I'm setting up a flashback!" replied Lionel as the screen began to ripple-dissolve.

"Eh, okay then." Cherry said to him with a small shrug.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes, my first Halloween..." Lionel smiled as he began to reminisce.

14 YEARS AGO...

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla were making their own preparations for the holiday, when Lionel came in.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" he asked.

"We're all getting ready for Halloween," replied Patch.

Lionel blinked in mild befuddlement. "What's a...Hallo-ween?" he asked curiously.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Darla asked, a bit shocked. "Where are you from again?"

"5th Dimension." Lionel replied.

"Oh... Uh... Hmm... How do I explain this?" Darla wondered then.

"It's a holiday where you get candy, dress up in outfits, and usually scare people, and some people play pranks." Atticus explained.

"Oh...well, it sure sounds fun," Lionel replied. "How would I go about taking part in this Halloween thing?"

"Well, you can help us decorate for one thing," Atticus suggested. "Wait a second... Where did Cherry go?"

"I thought YOU had her!" Darla's eyes widened.

"I thought she was with you!" Atticus replied.

"What? What happened?" asked Lionel. "Is something wrong?"

"Cherry has a bit of a problem around Halloween." Atticus said.

"She tends to prank and scare us all the time." Mo added.

"Oh?" asked Lionel. "So like Mr. Mxyzptlk whenever he comes to Metropolis to annoy Superman?"

"Heh... Probably something like that..." Atticus said. "Just be careful."

Cherry soon wandered out with an innocent smile. "Hey, guys, want some gum?" she then offered. "My mom just bought some."

The others looked to her.

"Here, I'll show ya!" Cherry said, taking a pack and then chewing some gum to show that it was real. "Mm-mm! Bubbly."

"Hm...no thank you," Lionel replied. "I never did like gum...specially not when it's found under desks."

"Anyone else?" Cherry asked while chewing the gum.

"Well... I guess one piece couldn't hurt..." Darla shrugged before taking some and chewing it before she began to look disgusted. "Ugh! This tastes like cardboard!" she then stuck out her tongue to look at the piece of gum. "It IS cardboard!"

"I know." Cherry smirked.

"Well, if it WAS Mxyzptlk, the gum would've killed someone," Lionel remarked. "Though I believe you have your holidays crossed. This is Halloween, not April Fool's Day."

"Yes, but Halloween's the time for me to spread pranks and scaring people all around," Cherry smirked. "NO ONE is safe!"

"Listen to yourself!" Atticus told her. "Cherry, I know Halloween is important to you, but you don't have to make us the butt of your jokes!"

"Otherwise, it might cost you your friends," Mo added. "We're not like Harley Quinn, where we keep coming back to you even after how much you terrorize us with your insane pranks. We have limits on how much we can stand."

"You guys are fine..." Cherry said. "Besides, it's not like I do pranks to hurt anyone."

Atticus firmly frowned from that. "Would you prank Drell too?" he then asked.

"Are you nuts?! He would KILL me!" Cherry replied before smirking. "Besides, he's not here."

"What if someone was to prank YOU?" asked Patch. "Wouldja still think it was funny then?"

Cherry glanced at them as she walked off with the gum, adding it to the candy bowl.

"Cherry..." The others called.

"Aw, come on, you guys are being silly," Cherry said. "You have your traditions, I have mine."

"Karma's gonna hit you... Remember when you scared Darla silly before we went to see that haunted mansion with your aunt and uncle?" Atticus reminded.

Lionel gave a confused look. "Could someone give me the abridged explanation?" he asked.

"We promised Cherry we'd go to the lake with her aunt and uncle, but the night before, she cut out our power and tried to scare us out of our wits, especially Darla by having a hook hand, a mask, and a knife covered in blood." Atticus explained.

"Oh, come now," Cherry said. "It was just a little fake blood on a rubber knife in a mask from that movie SCREAM."

"But Darla is still a kid. She thought it was real," Patch replied. "So it wasn't so funny for her when she was screaming and crying."

"Meh." Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry!" Atticus called firmly.

"What? She's fine now!" Cherry said. "Aren't ya, Dimples?"

"It really wasn't funny to me," Darla crossed her arms firmly. "Why do you do this to everyone every Halloween?"

"It's fun," Cherry smirked before holding out her hand. "Okay, it was stupid. I'm sorry. I won't prank you anymore. Okay?"

Darla thought it over, and then reached out her hand as well. Cherry then shook hands with Darla before suddenly... ZAP!

Darla yelped as she got hit by a hand buzzer. "CHERRY!"

Cherry soon laughed as she withdrew her hand to show a hand buzzer before running off.

"CHERRY?!" Atticus growled firmly.

Lionel sighed. "Guess that's how much any promise from her is worth...zero. zilch. big, stinky goose egg." he remarked.

"I'm sorry, Lionel, I don't know why she does this..." Atticus sighed. "She probably thinks it's cool to spread her favorite holiday with the suffering of others."

Lionel sighed...before his eyes widened. "But Patch DID give me an idea...for the ultimate prank!" he began to rub his hands together, cackling evilly. "I'll give her a taste of her OWN medicine! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The others looked to him.

"What do you have in mind?" Patch asked before scratching behind his ear.

"Well, huddle up," Lionel replied. "Cuz I've got one MONSTER of an idea!"

The others looked to him and soon gathered around as Cherry pranked nearly everyone else in town. Eventually, she had checked off everyone on her "to-prank" list, except for Lionel.

"Okay, that's about everyone..." Cherry said. "Now for Lionel..."

POOF!

A shoulder angel and devil soon appeared in the form of two magicians she loved.

"No, Cherry, you can't prank Lionel," The angel told her. "He means the world to you. I think he really likes you too."

"So WHAT?! Let the little spitball have it!" The devil replied. "Besides, he's so goofy for ya he'd probably even LIKE it! He's so dense, he won't even realize what hit him until it's too late!"

"He's got a point..." Cherry said about the devil.

"Oh, sure, take his side when you're in a naughty mood," The angel glared. "I know you're better than this, Cherry Butler!"

"Though I do have a conscience..." Cherry then shrugged.

"Conscience, schmonscience!" the devil side replied. "Those pals of yours are gonna keep coming back even if you prank 'em, and that bug-eyed little dweeb is no different!"

"...Yeah, they do..." Cherry had to admit. "Maybe one prank won't hurt Lionel."

"YES!" The devil laughed to the angel. "1 for the Devil, and zip for the Angel! I'm on fire, baby!" he then celebrated with a scoreboard before hipping the angel out of sight as confetti and balloons fell for him.

The two then disappeared as Cherry soon circled Lionel's name on her checklist for her next prank. Lionel was sitting on the couch at the Butler house, watching television. Cherry smirked a bit as she hid her clipboard while yawning a bit and walking into the room.

Lionel seemed to glance at her. "Oh, you're back..." he shrugged.

"Yeah... Sorry about that..." Cherry said before sitting with him. "I had to do a few things. Whatcha watchin'?"

"Dunno. Mostly channel surfing," Lionel replied. "Looking for something good."

"Sounds good..." Cherry said. "You want some pie or dessert or something?"

Lionel shrugged. "Sure, whatever." he replied.

Cherry then came into the kitchen with a bit of a snicker, bringing out a pie before cutting it up a bit to put on a plate.

"Cherry... This is your last chance..." The angel told her, coming beside her. "This is madness. He might get mad!"

"He'll be fine, he always comes back..." Cherry smirked.

"Well, when he gets mad and runs off, don't say I didn't warn you." The angel retorted, as he vanished.

"Ah, buzz off." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"That a girl, Cherry!" The devil laughed. "This is gonna be great. Just you wait and see."

Cherry then put the pie on a plate and soon came back into the living room to give it to Lionel. "Here you go... Some Halloween pie." she then said to him.

Lionel glanced curiously at the pie, looked at it from all over, conjured a fork, and took a small bite. Cherry hid a small giggle to herself as he ate the pie which had some glue in it to glue his mouth shut. Lionel didn't say anything as he swallowed, until his face began to turn blue...then purple. Then he started clawing at his throat, making choking noises as his eyes began to bug out.

"Uh... Are you okay...?" Cherry asked.

The angel and devil soon came out as the angel crossed his arms with an 'I told you so' smirk on his face.

"Lionel...?" Cherry asked, a bit nervously.

Lionel ran to the kitchen, but before he could get to the sink, he tripped over his shoelaces and fell, as the piece of pie shot out of his mouth.

"Heeey... What's going on here...?" Cherry asked uneasily.

Drell soon came downstairs with an innocent smile. "Hey, Cherry, I came to check on-GOOD HEAVENS!" he then yelped, running over to Lionel. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know! I gave him some pie, and now he's freaking out!" Cherry said, taking out her phone to call 911.

Lionel coughed. "I was CHOKING!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Cherry panicked.

"What did you do?" Drell asked.

"I was just giving him some glue pie! That's all!" Cherry yelped.

"YOU PUT GLUE ON A PIE?! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?!" Lionel asked in shock. "I ALMOST DIED!"

"I-I-I'm sorry... I was gonna glue your mouth shut!" Cherry shivered on the floor suddenly. "It was gonna be temporary! It was gonna be a little funny!"

"You could've killed him, you little psycho!" Drell scolded Cherry.

"Heh... I didn't mean to!" Cherry replied, feeling scared right now. "Look on the bright side, he didn't die...?"

"Is this what you consider funny?!" Lionel snapped. "I actually trusted you...but I guess I was a jackass for doing that." he turned into a donkey.

"I-I-I just..." Cherry stammered. "I tried to make up for it! I made cookies for everyone too!"

"Oh... Those cookies?" Drell asked, pointing out a window.

Cherry looked over and gasped as everyone she knew and loved seemed to be lying on the ground like they had died or something. "What...? No! I made actual sugar cookies!" she then said.

"Well... I hope you got what you wanted," Lionel scoffed. "You got your laughs, and all it cost was your friends."

"I... I... I... I didn't mean to..." Cherry said.

"This isn't good, Cherry..." Drell said. "You're gonna have to move away."

"No!" Cherry cried out.

"Make new friends!" Drell continued.

"No!" Cherry said.

"And I'M gonna look after you!" Drell told her.

"No! No, no, no!" Cherry cried out. "Everyone, I'm sorry! I was such a jerk! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid!"

"How do we know?" asked Lionel. "Last time you made a promise, you just went right back on your word! Some friend!"

"Drell, is there any way to reverse this?!" Cherry asked.

Drell brought out his spell book to check and soon shook his head. "Nope! You're coming with me," he then said to take her away to punish her. "You're in a lot of trouble, young lady."

"Please, guys, I promise I won't prank anybody ever again unless they deserve it!" Cherry cried out. "Lionel, I'm sorry! Atticus?"

Lionel smirked darkly. "I hope you've learned your lesson from all this." he remarked.

"Whoa..." LJ's voice remarked. "I can't believe you almost got Dad killed cuz of your prank."

"I wasn't gonna kill anybody!" Cherry defended. "I was gonna glue his mouth shut for a couple of hours!"

"And you didn't expect him to chew and swallow it?" asked Zofia. "Cuz that's how eating food works!"

"Not in the recipe I had!" Cherry said, taking out a Practical Joke cookbook. "It was supposed to melt in his mouth until it stuck to his lips."

"You STILL have that thing?" Lionel asked.

Cherry looked bashful before tossing it out the window.

Lionel in the flashback got up. "I hope you learned your lesson from all this." he remarked.

"But... What... What about everyone else?" Cherry asked. "Did I kill them?"

Drell soon snapped his fingers, waking up the others from their sleep-like state.

"Did she buy it?" Darla asked, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah. Though I thought the pie was gonna blow up in my face," Lionel replied. "The glue really caught me off-guard."

"You were all FAKING?!" Cherry asked. "You really scared me!"

"Happy Halloween..." Drell told her in a scary voice before going off. "Well, I'm outta here, time for me to go upstairs."

"Well, the others were faking," replied Lionel casually. "My choking was real. Had I not dislodged the pie, I'd be dead by now!"

Cherry soon slowly fell to the ground as everyone surrounded her.

"I hope you learned something from all of this, Cherry." Harvey said.

"Fine... I won't prank you guys anymore..." Cherry replied.

"You better mean it this time, because if you're not, even I'll haunt your nightmares." Atticus warned his best friend.

"And I'll even help," Lionel replied. "But seriously, I want to learn more about Halloween so I can celebrate it correctly."

"Well, there ARE tricks, but some don't go as extreme as this." Mo said with a glance to Cherry.

Cherry soon sat up and stood up beside the others as a lot of the others soon went back home. "Well, the perfect Halloween needs a costume," she then said. "You'll be Batman, I assume?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a Ninja Turtle or Darkwing Duck." Lionel replied.

"Oh... Well, then..." Cherry said. "Both suit you, but still. As for me, I think I'll be a witch."

"Just don't paint your skin green or give yourself boils," Zelda told Cherry. "That's so stereotypical... We don't earn green skin or warts until we become of age. After all, I'm only 900."

Cherry's eyes widened. "You're 900 years old?!"

"I know, I don't look a day over 600." Zelda smiled proudly, fluffing up her hair a bit.

"I'll give you that one." Lionel replied.

"What's your secret?" Cherry whispered to Zelda with a smirk.

"Well, I haven't had a date in centuries, so no stress," Zelda replied before laughing though it died down into slight crying. "Oh, why do Hilda and Vesta get all the boys?!"

"Who's Vesta?" asked Lionel. "Sounds like some kind of motorcycle you drive in Italy..."

"Our OTHER sister..." Hilda replied. "She lives in The Pleasure Dome in The Other Realm."

"She's the second oldest after Edward." Zelda added.

Lionel nodded. "Got it."

"We're not really close..." Hilda firmly pouted.

"That's a story for another day though..." Cherry said, going to her house to put on a witch costume to get into the spirit of Halloween.

"Fair enough." Lionel replied as he started assembling his costume.

Cherry took out a costume book and began to try out different witch costumes. "Too Glinda..." she then said. "Too Winsome Witch... Too Samantha Stephens... Ugh... Too Wendy! Hmm..." she then settled on her last decision as The Wicked Witch of the West. "Perfect!"

Lionel had settled on going as a Ninja Turtle/Darkwing Duck combo. "Where is she, anyway?" he asked, getting his bag.

Cherry's parents soon came out dressed as The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Butler," Lionel waved. "Happy Halloween to ya both!"

"Happy Halloween, Lionel!" Cherry's parents smiled to him.

"Um... What are you supposed to be?" Bud asked with a smile.

"I'm a Ninja Turtle AND Darkwing Duck!" Lionel explained. "I decided to mix costumes since I couldn't choose just one!"

"Oh, how clever!" Michelle smiled. "Ya know, one year I wore a white shirt with a yellow circle on it with devil horns and a pitchfork so that I could be a deviled egg."

"Heh...wordplay," Lionel chuckled. "Good one."

"Thank you!" Michelle beamed.

Cherry soon came downstairs to see the others, dressed up in her costume.

"Holy Hoobastank!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Oh, Cherry, you look so 'Wicked'." Michelle smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Cherry replied.

"Superb!" Lionel agreed.

"Now, we can either hand out candy to people who come or we can go get our own candy." Cherry said to Lionel.

"I guess we could go out and get it." replied Lionel.

"Excellent choice," Cherry nodded. "I'll go get a broom and a couple of bags."

"Alright, I'll wait for ya!" Lionel replied.

Cherry soon went into the kitchen.

"Hopefully she eases it up a bit with the pranks." Michelle said to her husband.

"We can only hope." Bud replied.

"After I almost choked to death? Sure she will!" Lionel replied.

Cherry then came out to see Lionel and they went to go try out trick-or-treating. The couple waved to them and told them to have fun as they went around the neighborhood as it was getting dark.

"And that was my first Halloween." Lionel replied as the flashback ended.

"Aww..." LJ and Zofia smiled.

"Did you keep your word, Mother?" Zofia asked.

"...I don't think that's a story for right now." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Hey, they asked, I say they deserve an answer," Lionel replied. "She DID, though she chooses to prank those who deserve it, instead of targeting random people."

"Heh... Yeah..." Cherry said. "Though there was that time that Drell apologized and came over for breakfast, so... I gave him kind of an interesting one... Mixed with a toilet bomb..."

"Mother!" Zofia gasped.

"I didn't know he was coming to apologize to me!" Cherry defended. "Heh... I ended up working for him for a month to make up for the damage... I don't think I've seen his face that red in a long time."

"I've seen tomatoes that looked less red." Lionel remarked.

"I also had Jurassic Park flashbacks when he stomped down the stairs..." Cherry said nervously. "But no pranks on you, my babies, I promise."

LJ and Zofia looked at each other, then back to their mother.

"Alright...if you say so." replied LJ.

Cherry soon brought them both into a tight hug. They both patted her on the back.

"You kids have fun now," Cherry said. "Maybe you'll run into some neighborhood kids since you don't stick around school very often."

"Okay!" LJ and Zofia replied as they both went outside.

Cherry soon poured out some candy into a bowl.

"I wonder if Ambrose will be out there?" Lionel commented.

"Huh. I dunno," Cherry shrugged. "Halloween WAS a big deal to the Spellmans... Then again, they were the only witches on our block."

Lionel nodded. "Still, it might be fun." he replied as he went to get dressed.

"Yeah," Cherry said before sneaking her own Kit Kat bar. "Mm~... Kit Kats~..."

Lionel rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll let her have a few...she's earned 'em~"

The kids waved from the window before Cherry and Lionel waved back as they went into the neighborhood together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woohoohoohoo!" A voice laughed before it was shown to be Eddy, coming out of his house, dressed like an undead version of the King of Rock & Roll: Elvis Presley. "C'mon, boys, it's trick-or-treating time!"

"Wait for me, Zombie Elvis!" Ed called out as he was dressed like a Viking, although strangely he carries a spatula.

"Nice nut costume, Lumpy." Eddy replied.

"I am Lothar! Viking! Protector of Montezuma," Ed said before his eyes fizzled with static. "Mice."

"Hey, ain't this my spatula?" Eddy asked him.

"Oh, hey guys," LJ remarked as he and Zofia passed by. "We were about to get the others and head out for trick-or-treating."

"You should stick with us," Eddy smirked, putting his arm around Zofia until she then removed his hand, a bit in disgust. "I got big plans this year for Halloween."

"Really now?" asked LJ. "Well, that sounds fun. Tell ya what: we'll gather the others, meet up back here and then hear your plan out."

"All right, gotta wait for Sockhead anyways." Eddy replied.

LJ and Zofia soon went to the corner of the neighborhood where they would meet the others.

"Start pumpin' up the party now!~" A voice sang before showing it was Chrissy dressed as former teen pop sensation: Hannah Montana.

"Oh, hey Chrissy!" LJ waved. "Izzat your costume?"

"Yeah, you like it?" Chrissy smiled.

"It's... Interesting..." Zofia said, trying to be polite.

"Looks good on ya!" LJ blushed.

"Thank you!" Chrissy beamed to them. "My aunts took me to get my hair done, so I went with it. I was hoping to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did," Zofia replied before smirking. "Provided the Headless Horseman doesn't come by."

"Wait...if he's headless, how's he know where he's going?" asked LJ.

"That's what he has a horse for." Zofia replied.

"And the horse is supposed to know the directions?" asked LJ. "What if it just goes running around randomly? Does he have to feel around like he's in the dark?"

Zofia looked to him. "Why do you have to ruin my fun?"

"Oh, now don't you start THAT again!" LJ retorted.

"You started it." Zofia pouted, crossing her arms.

Dib and Gaz were soon coming by in their own costumes which looked a bit old school.

"Oh, hey you two," LJ replied. "Mulder and Scully, right?"

"We know it's kinda out of date, but we thought it would be fitting." Gaz said.

"Well, it does for you guys." Zofia nodded to that.

LJ nodded. "Alright, that's three down." he muttered.

"Who else is coming?" Chrissy asked LJ.

"Well, Kimberly, and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent," replied LJ. "And probably Ambrose and Elyse, if they want to come too."

"Who is Elyse?!" Chrissy asked, almost sounding jealous.

"Chrissy, you remember, she's our friend from Wayside School before she transferred out." Zofia told her.

"Oh... Yeah..." Chrissy then said bashfully.

"Also Ambrose's cousin." LJ added.

"Not that I was jealous." Chrissy said.

"Yeah, when have you EVER been jealous?" Zofia rolled her eyes.

LJ shrugged. "I know. But like the song sez: a one-woman man's what some can be, but there's two perfect girls for me~! I might've paraphrased a little bit."

Zofia chuckled a little from that. Eventually, Mo drove by in her van, dropping off Akito, Estelle, and Vincent in their costumes: Superboy, Princess Tutu, and Andy Warhol.

"Oh, hey everyone!" Zofia exclaimed. "Your costumes look amazing!"

"Thank you." The Fudo siblings replied.

"Even if I don't get yours... Who are you?" Chrissy asked Vincent.

"Andy Warhol." Vincent stated.

"Oh... Cool, I guess." Chrissy shrugged.

"He was an artist from the 60's," whispered LJ. "He was the guy who did that picture with the soup cans."

"Oh... I think I saw those in an art history book." Chrissy replied.

LJ nodded.

"And you?" Chrissy asked.

"Princess Tutu, it's a bit of a long story." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, alright then." Zofia replied.

"Aunt Cherry once enrolled me in The Gold Crown Academy," Estelle smiled. "I met this girl Ahiru who became my new friend. I'll tell you the whole story sometime later."

"Well, okay," LJ replied. "Maybe we could pop in sometime! Zo an I need to grab our costumes as well!"

"I'll tell you later, I promise," Estelle smiled. "If you wanna hear. I mean, Tony Clark thought it sounded girly."

"Tony thinks anything he isn't apart of isn't interesting." Akito smirked playfully.

"Who's Tony?" asked LJ.

"Your parents ever tell you about when we moved to SouthDale?" Estelle asked.

"A little bit." Zofia replied.

"He's one of our neighbors, along with Megan, Marc, and... Lee." Estelle replied before blushing about the last name.

"Ah, yes," Zofia then smirked. "Mr. Right for Estelle Fudo."

"Ah, of course." LJ nodded.

"So, you waiting for Kimberly?" Dib asked LJ.

"But of course," LJ replied. "And how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm hanging in," Dib said. "I don't know about Peach Creek sometimes though... I guess it's better than Lemon Brook."

"Oh, for sure," LJ replied. "Those guys are pumped full of growth hormones!"

Eventually, a car drove by, and Kimberly soon stepped out as it stopped and she was shown to be dressed as Princess Toadstool.

LJ did a double-take. "HEL-LO...PRINCESS!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Kimberly giggled bashfully from that. "Hello there, LJ."

"Hiya, Kimberly," LJ exclaimed. "You really look great in that outfit!"

"I thought it would be nice," Kimberly smiled. "I'm glad you like it so much."

The others agreed as they came to see Kimberly's outfit.

"Aw, if you were gonna be Princess Peach, I would've been Princess Daisy." Chrissy said to the girl.

"Maybe next year," LJ shrugged. "Then I can be Mario!"

"Works for me," Kimberly giggled. "Are we all ready to go then?"

"Hmm... I think now would be a good time..." Zofia nodded as she saw other kids coming out to start trick-or-treating.

"Just need to get our costumes!" LJ replied.

"Okay, we'll wait for you here," Gaz said. "Just don't take too long."

LJ and Zofia then went back home to get their costumes and goody bags together while their friends waited for them. Eventually, they were all ready and regrouped with their friends. Cherry waved from the door as she got ready for trick-or-treaters herself.

"Okay, here we go." Zofia smiled as she adjusted her Wednesday braids.

LJ adjusted his 'D/D' belt buckle as he put it on. "Show time!" he exclaimed triumphantly, taking a toy laser pistol.

They soon walked off to begin their hunt for candy.

"Spook-e-ville, here we come!" Eddy grinned to his best friends with Double D dressed as what looked like an amoeba.

"Spook-E-Ville, eh?" asked LJ. "Should be fun..."

Ed heard a giggling and crept away. He looked into the lane and saw the Kankers, roasting marshmallows over a portable grill.

"Hark, young Kon-El," LJ whispered to Akito. "It appears we've located some native life-forms partaking in yearly rituals."

"Oh?" Akito replied before looking with him. "Ah... It's those Stalker sisters."

"Just like in my dream...!" LJ gasped.

"Erm... Pardon?" Akito asked. "You had one of those dreams again?"

"Oh... I'll tell ya later." LJ replied.

"Hmm..." Akito replied with a small shrug.

"So I tell him, 'what size boot's your face wear?'" Lee began to gossip to her sisters.

"I dunno whether to be amused or pity them..." LJ muttered.

"I dunno whether Lee Kanker is an actual girl or not." Akito smirked.

"Probably, but I'm not stupid enough to find out for myself." LJ replied.

Ed's eyes fizzle static as he looks over the fence, and he sees the Kankers as witches stirring a cauldron.

"The potion's ready, let's start the jinx." The red-haired witch said.

The cauldron bubbled and fizzed as they cackled.

"Monsters of the night, beasts from below, rise and get our errant foes." The red-haired witch began.

"Make them scream!" The blue-haired witch added.

"Make them sweat!" The blonde witch added.

"And that's a Halloween they'll never forget!" All of the witches concluded.

The cauldron blasted yellow fire into the sky. It turns into a cloud that moves along the ground. It grabs at Ed and catches him. Ed rips free and runs.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed cried out, running from the fence.

The Kankers, no longer part of his hallucination, calmly eat their marshmallows.

"You hear something?" Marie asked before she and Lee both looked to their sister.

"What?" May replied. "You guys know toasted marshmallows give me the toots."

LJ scratched his head. "What's gotten into HIM?" he asked.

"I think he watched one too many monster movies." Akito guessed.

Meanwhile, Edd was looking at the map with a magnifying glass.

"As best I can discern, the first clue to look for is a...dented stop sign?" asked Double D.

Ed ran past and grabs his friends. "Scary! Evil!" he exclaimed.

"Ed!" yelled Eddy as Ed broke through a fence and threw his friends behind Rolf's shed.

"I saw three witches, and they put a jinx on you! he! and I! To send monsters after us!" Ed exclaimed.

"Is it the Sanderson sisters?!" Zofia gasped.

"...Who?" Chrissy asked.

"The Sanderson sisters," Zofia told her. "They reappear if a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle. My mother told me."

"Oh, I remember THAT," LJ gulped. "Mom, Dad, Sabrina, and Uncle Atticus had to deal with those rotten no-good creeps when they were teens. Talk about terrifying!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Monsters, you say? But they'll eat us alive!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "We'll have our brains sucked out of our skulls! It's up to you to protect us, Ed! So me and the germ can find the clues and escape to Spook-e-ville!"

Meanwhile, Donnie Turnbull was listening in. "Sppok-E-Ville, huh?" he asked. "I bet there's TONS of candy there...and when those losers find the place, I can take it from them myself!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Germ, indeed." Double D rolled his eyes.

Ed leapt in front of his pals. "Righto. For I am Lothar! Slayer of the undead! And justice for all!" he exclaimed.

"Thataboy, Lowbrow! Now where were we?" asked Eddy.

"Hey, it's that Jimmy kid," LJ remarked. "Another dude I saw as one of the foes in my dream sequence..."

Double-D looked on in disbelief. "What is Ed doing?" he asked.

Eddy snorted. "Holding us up, as usual."

"Drop anchor, evil alien from the belly of Planet Putridity!" Ed glared.

"Wait! Stop!" Chrissy cried out.

"Ed?" Jimmy asked, holding up a toy ray gun, "Ooh, you're a Viking!"

"RAY GUN!" Ed cried out before he soon dug out a stop sign. "Earth is not your salad bar!" he then leapt over Jimmy with the sign raised.

"He's not!" Kimberly yelped.

"Be gentle!" whimpered Jimmy; LJ covered Kimberly's eyes as Ed brought the sign down on Jimmy.

"Goodness gracious!" gasped Edd. Eddy laughed, collapsing into hysterics, and Donnie snickered from behind a tree. Ed returned carrying Jimmy's candy bag and his flashlight.

"Its proton pulverizer, Double D." said Ed, giving him the flashlight. "Protect yourself from the jinx." he passed the bag to Eddy.

"Nice work, low lump." remarked Eddy, looking in.

"Tweren't nothing." replied Ed.

"That was a bit violent." Kimberly said.

"Quit bein' a wet blanket." Eddy rolled his eyes at her.

"Of all the stupid-" Sarah grumbled to herself, dressed as a princess before she tripped over something, or rather someone, then looked to see who she had tripped over. "Jeepers creepers, Jimmy!"

Jimmy was embedded in the sidewalk, a casualty of Ed's hallucinations. "Eeh–aah–Ed attacked me, Sarah," he managed to say to her. "He was so hairy and burly."

Sarah frowned angrily after hearing this.

Ed was then seen sharpening his spatula.

"Ed has gone beyond the bounds of acceptable Halloween etiquette, Eddy!" Double D frowned.

"Hey! A dented stop sign!" Eddy pointed out to the stop sign that Ed used to bruise Jimmy with. "That's the first clue to Spook-e-Ville! We're on the right track!"

"You mean the sign that Ed dented?" Zofia rolled her eyes.

"WHERE'S JIMMY'S CANDY!?" Sarah snarled from right behind them.

The Eds backed up, scared.

LJ snorted. "Like I'm gonna take guff from some half-pint little brat!" he remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Sarah snapped. "You can't talk to me like that! My mom's in the Town Council! She'll make your parents lose their jobs, you'll be homeless and have to move, and no one would even miss you!"

"Big fat hairy deal! Duck Dodgers doesn't take orders from ANYBODY!" LJ snapped.

"You shall not feast upon our life's blood this eve, vampiress!" Ed glared to his little sister.

Sarah lunged at him. "Jimmy's candy!" she screeched.

"Is no longer your concern!" LJ exclaimed as he snatched her out of the air, and threw her to Ed.

"A steak will defeat you!" he exclaimed, rushing the "vampiress" and pinning it to her chest. "Cafe au lait!" he shouted, as he picked up the "vampiress" and threw her into a grave, defeating her.

Zofia soon laughed as that looked pretty funny. "Okay, that wasn't as bad as Jimmy."

"That girl is such a Banshee..." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you look like you could use some help." Gaz cooed to Sarah before whistling the Funeral March as she dug up the grave to bury Sarah alive, planting a lily in the process.

"Oh, dear. Happy Halloween?" Edd asked nervously, before going after his friends. "Eh, coming Lothar!"

Three kids nearby blinked in disbelief. "Okay...was that weird or what?" asked the blonde-haired kid.

The pudgy redhead shrugged. "Whatever. As long as the G-Man gets his candy, then I don't care!" he replied.

"Can't you think of anything but candy?" The African girl asked. "This looks serious!"

"I AM serious!" The redheaded boy replied. "If that Viking, loudmouth, violent butt monkey keeps this up, I won't get any candy!-Erm... Uh... WE won't get any candy. So we gotta keep away from him otherwise can't get candy!"

"At least Donny isn't here," The blonde kid remarked. "He's probably out beating up kids and stealing their candy, knowing him."

"Yeah, that would be way worse than what's going on right now," The African girl agreed. "Come on, let's keep going,"

"You're right, Lola, let's go." The blonde kid smiled to her.

The three kids soon wandered off together. Ed and Eddy rushed down the sidewalk, laughing. Edd and the kids ran behind them.

"Fellows, wait!" called Edd, as Nazz exited her driveway and Edd ran into her. Nazz was dressed as Medusa.

"Was that like a trick or a treat? Happy Halloween, Double D!" Nazz giggled as she pulled Double D to his feet.

Edd was blushing like crazy. "And a good All Hallows' Eve to you, Nazz. Ooh, kudos on your Medusa costume. A Greek mythological reference is a welcome change from the usual horror cliches." he replied.

"I think he likes her." Dib smirked.

"Gee, what gave ya that idea?" Gaz rolled her eyes playfully.

"Dude!" Nazz smiled to Double D, opening up her bag. "Want a handful of some sugar coated bon-bons?"

"Pardon?" Double D replied.

"Oh, come on, whatever you're supposed to be, let's go check out the next house!" Nazz said, pulling him away.

"Well, actually, I'm uh-expected somewhere. Oh, dear." Double D said nervously.

"Ah, we might as well let him enjoy himself." replied LJ with a shrug.

Eddy and Ed were still running when Eddy suddenly stopped, and grabbed Ed.

"Hey, wait a minute! Double D's got the map! Spook-e-ville, Ed!" he exclaimed.

Nazz soon knocked on a door.

"Perhaps they're not home." Double D shrugged.

"It's Halloween, dude. Duh." Nazz told him.

"What's he doing with Nazz?" Eddy glared. "The weasel."

"Whatever you're planning, don't even think about it!" Akito glared as he tried to hold back Ed with his strength.

Ed's eyes spit static again, and we see a brief moment of his hallucination. In reality, he uses Eddy as a springboard to rush at Nazz.

"Release him!" he shouted, charging.

"Thank you!" smiled Nazz as she got some candy."This stuff's like gonna go straight to my thighs." she told Double-D.

Nearby, Donny sat by a tree. "And once meathead plows through the kids, I can grab all their candy for ME!" he snickered.

Akito soon turned his head a bit.

"You okay, Kito?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"I think I heard something." Akito replied.

"How do you figure?" asked LJ, as Ed plowed into Nazz.

In his hallucination, she is indeed the fearsome Medusa. "Do not look in her eyes, lest you turn to stone!" exclaimed Ed.

"Never mind, we have BIGGER problems to deal with," replied LJ.

"Ed, stop it!" Akito cried out.

"I don't think he's gonna listen." Vincent sighed to his younger brother.

Ed cannot help it–he peeks and is subsequently turned stony. In reality, Nazz gets up and looks at Ed, who is still, unmoving. We then switch back to the hallucination, where Lothar breaks the mold. He then takes some clothespins and places them over his eyes. He runs to a construction site in the hallucination and picks up a cement mixer. Running back to "Medusa", he brings it down on her and mixes her up.

"Venomous vixen of masonry!" Ed laughed victoriously before tripping over a wagon. "Lothar has spoken."

"Ed! What has gotten into you?" Double D scolded.

"We shall take this chariot," Ed decided before taking the wagon and grabbing his friends. "Yo! Forward to Spook-e-Ville!"

"You guys are totally in for it, that was so uncool!" Nazz cried out as she was encased in cement.

LJ took a chisel and broke her out. "Sorry...it's Ed's fault..." he replied before taking off.

"I don't think I've seen you guys in this neighborhood before..." Nazz said, a bit surprised, but welcome to the help.

Unfortunately, by then, Donny had come out of hiding, and loomed over Nazz threateningly.

Meanwhile, the others were careening along in the wagon.

"Banzai!" Ed exclaimed as the wagon headed off road for a rusted car."Duck!"

The other kids leapt to safety, but the Eds crashed into the car. Ed popped out of the glove compartment. "Lothar must adjust himself."

Edd peeled himself from a seat. "Edward! That's it, mister! I've had just about enough of–" he started, before Ed cut him off.

"Shush!" said Ed, exiting the car. "Monsters have super good ears, Double D."

"Eddy, I'm becoming increasingly concerned with Ed's irrational demeanor!" Double D soon said. "I fear the overdigestion in viewing such a distorted amount of tawdry horror movies has had an unfavorable effect on our friend!"

"I think this might be getting more and more dangerous." Estelle added.

"So, what's the next clue?" Eddy asked, ignoring their fears.

"Why do you even bother?" Double D sighed to himself. "No one listens. What do they care?"

"I think Mother feels that way about her friend Cath sometimes." Zofia comforted.

"Oh, thank you, uh, Zofia, is it?" Double D replied.

"Mm-hmm." Zofia smiled and nodded.

"Ah, yes," Double D said before peering over the map. "It says here the next clue to look for is an abandoned hearse. How silly! Where on earth would we find-" he then stopped mid-sentence as he and Eddy looked back at the rusting car, which is, indeed, a hearse.

"That's it! You found a clue!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Just as the map indicated!" replied Double D, stunned.

"Hearse? Check! What's next, huh? Read it!" said Eddy.

Edd looked at the next clue. Suddenly, an egg hit him in the face, followed by an all-too-familiar laugh.

"One down, and a whole pack of dorks to go," snickered Kevin. "Man, I love Halloween!"

"You know, if Ed hurts him, I'm not gonna stop him." Akito said.

"Yeah, I hate this kid." Estelle agreed.

"He's worse than Mr. Salamone's nephew from the Plaza Hotel." Vincent nodded to his younger siblings.

LJ and Zofia just glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, Lothar?" asked Eddy. Ed's head popped out of the bushes, as Eddy was hit.

"Two down, and now for the rest of 'em!" Kevin snickered, prepping to hit the other kids.

Ed's eyes go into static again and he sees Kevin as the headless horseman.

"The headless horseman from Cirrhosis of the Liver Pool!" he shouted, running at Kevin. "Take the women to safety!" An egg hit him.

"Is it me, or does raw egg smell like a wet dog?" Eddy asked, wiping his face.

Ed soon grabbed Double D and Eddy. "Retreat! The horseman is too strong! Alley-oop!" He then threw them over a cliff.

Kevin comes at him. "Adios, goofball."

In Ed's hallucination, the "horseman" throws another flaming pumpkin at him. Ed catches it in his mouth and sends it back towards the "horseman", knocking him off his horse (Kevin's bike).

"Dude." Kevin blinked.

The horse heads for Ed and almost knocks him over the edge.

"STOP!" Ed called out as he picked up the "horse" and throws it at its rider. "Shoo! Fly! Don't! Bother! Me!"

In reality, the bike bounces a few times and lands in front of Kevin. It falls apart there.

"My bike!" Kevin cried out.

"Tell the witches that their jinx is for naught! So says Lothar!" Ed glared as he jumped over the cliff and landed on his friends.

"Hey blowhard, you dented my hair!" snapped Eddy, as the other kids followed behind them.

"I think I bruised my coccyx." groaned Double D.

"No thanks are necessary." replied Ed.

"I'll thank you right up your–" started Eddy.

"Eddy, Ed's B-movie assimilation requires immediate psychiatric attention." advised Double D. "We best turn back."

"Back nothing! It's Spook-E-Ville or bust!" snapped Eddy. "Got it, spore boy? Next clue!"

"Well, at least we're alright." LJ sighed.

"I'm not sure about this whole Spook-E-Ville place though." Vincent commented.

"The whole setup seems PHONY to me," replied LJ. "From what I heard, Eddy's brother isn't exactly a reliable source of information."

"It does seem a little fishy." Akito agreed.

"Spore boy. Witty, very witty," Double D muttered to himself before reading the map. "Unless I'm mistaken, it reads, 'at the bottom of the embankment, you will find a tall oak tree'."

They then stopped in front of a forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's a gazillion stupid trees!" Eddy griped.

"The flipper of my forefathers shall lead us to the path," Ed said, putting his spatula to his ear to listen before following the indicated path. "Is that so? Uh-huh. Do tell."

"I guess it's not the craziest thing I've seen." Estelle shrugged from that.

"Preaching to the choir." Gaz added.

"C'mon, he's on to something, Sockhead!" Eddy proclaimed, carrying Double D.

"This is ridiculous!" Double D complained.

"Hopefully we don't have Ed making anymore trouble for anyone else..." LJ replied. "And while I'm wishing for the impossible, I'd like a million dollars too..."

Ed has stopped at the base of a tree. His eyes are fizzling with static again. "Do not be afraid," he then whispered as he was hallucinating a giant spider climbing down the tree. "The spider creature is a horrific, but sadly misunderstood monster who longs for companionship. And checkers."

It was shown to be Jonny dressed up as a spider, descending from the tree.

"We come in peace!" Ed proclaimed.

"Oh, it's that wood kid..." Estelle said. "I'm not really a fan of him.

"Far out costumes, guys!" Jonny beamed. "What's Double D supposed to be, throw-up?"

LJ groaned. "I say we just toss him and get it over with." he remarked.

Double D winced. "Yes, well. And a happy Hallo–" But before he could finish, Ed brained him with the spatula.

"One wrong word and we're goners!" Ed exclaimed, before turning to Jonny. "Oh great spider creature! We seek the path to Spook-e-ville! Help us, as we bring you offerings." he held up Jimmy's bag of candy.

"I might caution that you have any and all Halloween candy carefully inspected by your parents as a–" Once again, Double D was hit by Ed's spatula.

"Silence. Do not incite its wrath." advised Ed. "Do the offerings please you?"

Jonny was happily chewing "Are you kidding me? Yummy yummy yummy! If it's a path you're looking for, maybe that's it!" he replied, pointing to a path through the woods.

Ed lead his friends down the path. "A thousand gesundheits, oh misshapen one." he said.

"If you see Plank, tell that slowpoke to get his hiney back here! I'm tired of waiting for him!" called Jonny.

"Riiiight, because I'm gonna talk to a lifeless wooden board...NOT." LJ remarked sarcastically.

Gaz soon grabbed Plank and chucked him away.

"Wood Haters!" Jonny glared. "Captain Melon Head will get you jerks for this!"

"Ooh, we're SOOO scared!" LJ snickered sarcastically. "Captain Melon Head? Melon-BRAIN is more like it!"

"We're almost there! I can feel it in my sideburns!" Eddy gushed.

"Should we tell him?" Vincent asked.

"Nah... The story would be too short." Gaz said, leaning on the fourth wall.

"You're right," LJ replied. "So on we go."

So Ed led them past a moonlit swamp, an oddly shaped rock, and through a deep gorge.

"Idiot. We gotta be getting closer! What's the next clue?" asked Eddy, but Double D was shocked by the sight of a monstrous shadow.

"Good lord!" he exclaimed.

"Stay still!" said Ed.

"What could that be?" asked Double D.

"Look at the map. Maybe it's a clue." said Eddy.

But Ed was already approaching the creature. "Lothar no need no stinking map, Eddy." he said.

"Yeah, because Lothar needs a stinking brain!" snapped Eddy.

"Shepherd Boy," Estelle said. "Ralph?"

"Rolf." Akito and Vincent corrected.

"Is he a bully too?" Estelle asked.

"Eh... Compared to the others, he's pretty friendly to the Eds." Dib replied.

"Wilfred! Fleas again?" asked Rolf, pulling Double-D off.

"Happy Halloween, Rolf!" greeted the kids, as Eddy looked out. "Rolf?"

"Oh, ho! One shy of a full load Ed-boys and friends!" exclaimed Rolf. "Come celebrate in this, Rolf's autumn ritual of the Gathering of the Fungus Which Burns Into the Moist of the Moonlight!"

"What did he say that thing was?!" Chrissy cringed out of disgust.

Wilfred was digging up mushrooms. Ed looked at Rolf as his eyes shimmered with static again.

"Try a nibble, a peck, a morsel, a gnaw." Rolf offered.

"Heh. I guess I could." Kimberly said, about to take a mushroom, laughing about it as she was dressed like Princess Toadstool.

Ed then sprung out into the attack. "Do not taste them! Evil!"

In his hallucination, Rolf is a one-eyed troll with a hook for a right hand. He brings his club down at Ed. Ed holds out his spatula to defend himself, but it is knocked away. Ed then begins to run.

The "troll's" pig creature (Wilfred) chases him and jumps on top of him. It knocks him into the tree where his spatula is wedged, and Ed fights to pull it out. In the real world, Rolf approaches him.

"Dodo Ed-boy, tell Rolf why Rolf shouldn't beat you mercilessly with a stick?" Rolf asked Ed.

"Oh, my gosh... Sorry!" Estelle cried out to Rolf.

Ed, hallucinating, worked furiously to get the spatula out. When he does, it went backwards, straight into the "troll's" eye.

Rolf stumbled backwards. "Rolf's eye! Mama, a bandage! Rolf requires–" And he fell into a river.

LJ, Chrissy and Kimberly cringed visibly. "We should probably do something..." said LJ.

"Hey, can we get to Spook-e-ville before next Halloween?!" snapped Eddy.

"Not that." Chrissy narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Akito soon ran towards Ed to stop him again with his strength.

Ed burst out and grabbed them all. "Quickly! Before the troll's mother shows up." he crossed a bridge and threw them ahead, making them crash into trees. LJ and Akito stumbled out, and helped Kimberly and the others down.

"Is everyone who's not a slapstick victim alright?" asked LJ.

"Yeah, I think so," Kimberly sighed. "This has to be my craziest Halloween ever."

"Eh, it's on level with that one we got stuck with Billy and Mandy," LJ shrugged. "And I mean the one involving Jack O'Lantern, not Underfist."

"Oh, yeah," Chrissy smirked. "That was when your mom scared the wits out of Mandy."

"Boy, was THAT hilarious!" the kids snickered.

They soon went to continue to follow after the Eds.

"Now where do we go?" Dib wondered.

Eddy squinted at the map. "I can't read this stupid thing!"

"Lothar knows all!" Ed shouted. He grabbed the map while running, licked it, and stuck it to his face. "At the end of the path, look for the big rock." He read...as he ran into a big rock.

"At least that didn't seem to hurt him." Dib shrugged.

"That's a rock!" Eddy glared.

"Behind the rock, touch the shovel." Ed stated, pointing to a shovel that was a few feet in front of the rock.

"Touched it!" Eddy said.

Double D then joined them.

"Under the hose we must go." Ed instructed.

"Well, I never," Double D said, suddenly stopping. "Who would leave a perfectly good shovel in the middle of-"

"Under the hose, Sockhead." Eddy said, pulling Double D from under the hose.

"Now, close your eyes and take ten steps backwards." Ed then said.

"One! Two! Three! Four five six seven eight nine! Ten!" Ed counted before landing under the streetlight's glow. "IT'S SPOOK-E-VILLE! Is my brother the man or what?"

"This is Spook-e-ville?" LJ asked, looking around the decorated houses. "There's something screwy here, Eddy."

"Get a big bag, it's trick-or-treatin time!" Eddy grinned.

"We can say anything we want now." Gaz deadpanned.

"He won't listen." Dib added.

"STOP!" Ed soon called out which made everybody suddenly stop. "Do you hear it? They have joined forces to smash us! Leave it to Lothar!" he then called out off into the distance. "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole..."

"Yeah, run, you boneheaded chinless lump," Eddy replied as he ran off. "C'mon, guys, let's hit that house!" he then ran up to the house in question and rang the doorbell, holding out his container, expectantly.

"Um, Eddy?" Double D spoke up.

"What's with these people?" Eddy grumbled impatiently as he rang the bell four more times.

"Eddy, look. Do you notice anything familiar about this house?" asked Zofia.

"I betcha they're faking not being home." grumbled Eddy.

"Oh, for Heaven's sakes Eddy, this is your house!" said Double D.

Eddy was baffled. "What? I win the lottery or something?"

"No, it's really your house. We've gone in a complete circle! We're back in the cul-de-sac!" explained Double D.

Eddy backed up, and took a better look. "This is my house." he realized.

"Seems your brother tricked rather than treated you this Halloween, Eddy." remarked Vincent.

"Is my brother a jerk or what?" Eddy groaned.

"That's the first thing you've said tonight that makes sense." Akito rolled his eyes.

Ed ran into them, pushing them backwards into a lamppost. "Act natural." he then told them.

The cul-de-sac kids then advanced them, angry, beaten, and bruised,

"Uh-oh." Chrissy and Kimberly muttered.

"Ed! You give Jimmy his candy back!" Sarah glared.

"You have made a mockery of Rolf's fungal festivity!" Rolf added.

"Plank's pressing charges, you bully!" Jonny scowled.

"Who's coughing up to fix my bike?" Kevin demanded.

"MAAAAWWWWWM!" LJ and Zofia soon cried out in terror.

"Hey, wait a second!" LJ realized. "We got superpowers, don't we? We can thwomp these clowns like nobody's business! It'd be like...stomping Badniks!"

"Well... I suppose they all deserve it, so I'm game." Akito replied.

The group of kids soon laughed at them.

"Superpowers?!" Kevin laughed. "I think you dorks have been watching too many stupid superhero movies."

"Don't test me." Akito glared at him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Kevin mocked fear.

"Well, then..." LJ grinned. "Whaddya say we show 'em, cousins?"

Akito soon began to crack his neck a bit before smirking towards LJ. "It's on!"

The cul-de-sac kids continued to laugh until dark crystals soon came out of the ground from both Akito and Estelle since they inherited Atticus's crystal power from King Sombra to trap them from going anywhere as those seemed to spook them a bit.

"What the heck?!" Jonny complained. "Is this some kinda magic trick?!"

LJ cracked his knuckles and transformed into a gigantic King Koopa, with Kimberly and Chrissy riding on his back. He roared, shooting fireballs from his mouth at the kids.

"This... This can't be real..." Kevin said. "We all ate some bad candy and now we're dreaming."

"ED! You help me or I'll tell Mom!" Sarah demanded.

"You REALLY want to do that? After how mean Sarah always is to you?" asked Dib. "What's she ever done, other than call you bad names and treat you like slug droppings?"

"I have to help my baby sister!" Ed cried out. "If I don't, she'll tell Mom, then Mom will tell Dad, then Dad WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!"'

"So? You're the older brother!" replied Vincent. "She's the younger sister. In fact, you mind if I check your shoe? They look a little worn-down."

"Huh? Okay dokey, new friend!" Ed smiled obliviously, taking off his shoes.

"YOU CAN'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!" Sarah yelled at Vincent.

"Sheesh, you wanna speak up louder? I don't think I've gone deaf yet." Vincent groaned. With a snicker, he reached down, and put a small pebble into Ed's shoe before putting them back onto Ed's feet.

"Good...good..." smirked LJ as he changed back, while catching Chrissy and Kimberly in the air. "Let the hate flow through you..."

Chrissy and Kimberly smiled from that. Ed blinked before he soon looked quite grumpy.

"ED! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Sarah snapped. "YOU'RE GONNA BE GROUNDED FOR A LONG TIME!"

"IT CAN'T BE WORSE THAN PUTTING UP WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!" Ed soon snapped back, seeming to shock everyone else.

LJ and Vincent slapped fives.

"He's tapped into his hidden powers..." Zofia remarked. "This can only lead to good."

"What just happened?" Eddy asked.

"Seems that Ed has a pebble in his shoe again." Double D replied.

"Looks like the scales have tipped into our favor once more," LJ remarked. "So let's get moving!"

"I'm still gonna pound ya!" Kevin glared.

"Mother wouldn't like that." Zofia said.

"Your mother?!" Kevin asked before laughing. "Ah, that's a good one. We're not afraid of your mommy!"

"Oh, really?" asked LJ, before scuffing himself up, ripping his clothes, and then taking a few deep breaths. He and Zofia cleared their throats, and both yelled, as loudly as they could: "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWM!"

As this was happening, Donny had snuck over and was helping himself to the discarded candy.

Cherry's ears seemed to perk up from the couch as she had been watching monster movies with Lionel while the kids would go out on a trick-or-treating adventure before she soon got up, groaning and snarling like Frankenstein's monster.

"What is it, hon? Izzit the kids?" Lionel asked, turning into a bat on her shoulder.

"Yes..." Cherry said a bit darkly with narrowed eyes. "My babies need me."

"Right, then. Off we go!" Lionel exclaimed dramatically, as he twitched his nose, teleporting them away in a swarm of bats. "I went for the extra-Halloweeny flair tonight."

"I love you." Cherry replied.

Lionel grinned. "I know. And I love you too~!" he replied, making tiny bat noises.

The couple soon came to approach the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys are freaks!" Kevin glared. "Ya hear me? FREAKS! Who could ever love freaks like you, especially if you hang around Dork, Dork, and Dorky?"

"You shut up!" LJ snapped. "At least they're not jerks like YOU, butt-munchers!"

"At least I'm popular." Kevin retorted.

"And... How is that a good argument?" Chrissy asked. "Sure, popularity is cool and all, but... I kinda got bored of it after a while."

"Yeah," Kimberly added. "Popularity can only get you so far. Half the time, your friends aren't even interested in who you are as a person. To them, all you are is a glorified meal ticket to mooch off their fame."

"You're just jealous cuz I'm popular and now I'm gonna pound ya!" Kevin glared.

"Oh, REALLY?" Cherry soon appeared as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed behind her.

"Mother!" Zofia gasped before running up to her and hugging her. "Oh, Mother, it was the craziest thing! We were trying to go to Spook-E-Ville with these guys, but then these kids got hurt and now they all wanna beat us up!"

"Is that right?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah?" Kevin snorted. "What of it, you old hag?"

"I see your parents raised a gentleman," Cherry deadpanned. "I guess anybody can do it, just ask Tom Green's parents."

Lionel snickered, before he flapped off Cherry's shoulder. "You're in REAL big trouble, you little pukes." he remarked, before turning into his human form.

"I don't know how ya did that, but I dunno how some old lady is s'posed to scare us." Kevin said before laughing with his friends.

"What's she gonna do?" Jonny added. "Put us over her knee and spank us? Even if she's pretty hot for a mom."

"Go to sleep tonight... See what happens..." Cherry told them firmly.

"Ooh, we're sooo scared!" Kevin said before laughing.

"Ah... You will be..." Cherry said. "Babies, I'm gonna make a quick stop away from home for a little bit, but I'll be back in a flash." she then winked to LJ and Zofia to show them what she really meant.

LJ and Zofia nodded, smiling.

"I hope you all like painful nightmares for a while..." Cherry told the cul-de-sac kids who just laughed at her.

"Crazy old bat." Kevin snorted.

Jimmy and Sarah soon laughed with Kevin.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Zofia glared.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her mother that way!" Kevin then glared to Jimmy, hitting him on the head.

"Ah, shaddup!" LJ remarked, hitting Kevin with a rock. "You were doing it too, kiss-ass!"

"Our mother is not crazy!" Zofia glared. "She'll haunt your nightmares!"

"Pfft! Whatever," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared."

"You tell 'em, Jimmy." Sarah replied.

Meanwhile...

"So, uh, where are we going?" Lionel asked Cherry as they came into the Netherworld together.

"I need to borrow a spell from Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Which one?" asked Lionel.

"Consider it like an energy sphere, but I can drop it into these kids' dreams to scare them for a while to make 'em back off of the kids," Cherry replied. "Think of it as my war against Freddy Krueger since I'm a Dream Protector and he's a Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant."

"I get'cha," Lionel replied with a nod. "Talk about clever! But Fred knows his limits. He can only attack kids in Springwood. He ain't got the power to go outside the boundaries."

They soon came into the new Supernatural Council building. Atticus and Mo were shown to be in the dining room together in the building since they let the kids visit Cherry and Lionel as they would be busy here for a while as the building was mostly closed due to Halloween being a very important holiday in the Witch World.

"Hey, Nancy." Cherry smirked.

"Hey, Morticia." Atticus retorted.

"Nice to see ya," replied Lionel. "We need to borrow a spell."

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"Oh... Just a little bit of Nightmare Fuel." Cherry said.

"Ah, I see..." Atticus replied before taking out his big book of spells that was given to him after given the Councilman job. "I think I have it marked around here somewhere."

Lionel and Cherry smiled at one another. "Great."

Atticus soon handed Cherry the spell.

"Thanks, Atty," Cherry said before looking it over. "I just want those kids to learn a lesson for bullying my babies."

"So good that even you have standards." Mo said in relief.

"Alrighty, let's get to it!" Lionel exclaimed. "Time to activate our Dream Scheme!"

"Have fun." Atticus said.

"We plan to." Cherry nodded as her eyes seemed to change after reading the spell. And she and Lionel vanished in a swarm of bats once more.

"You don't think they'll go too far, do you?" Mo asked her husband.

"I kinda hope not, but at the same time, it sounds like these bullies deserve it." Atticus replied.

Meanwhile, in a crackle of lightning, Cherry and Lionel reappeared in their home.

"This is gonna be GOOD..." Lionel snickered.

"All right, let me get the dream-catcher and we'll be all set," Cherry said as she walked off which wouldn't take long. "As long as I don't turn into Nightmare Moon."

"Hey, with me helping you?" Lionel replied. "No WAY!"

Cherry soon held out the dream-catcher to him and they both grabbed onto it. This made them both pass out in the middle of the floor and they soon entered the Dream Realm.

"All right, let's go see these kids... Whoever they are..." Cherry said as she walked with him to find the cul-de-sac kids' doors leading into their dreams. "Sarah Monoboroster? ...That's an interesting name."

"Y'know, if you squint it almost sounds like 'Monobrow'." Lionel replied as they entered the room.

"Heh. Good one." Cherry chuckled.

They came into the room which seemed to be a palace with Sarah as a Queen and she had Double D in another throne as her King.

"Whoa... Sorry, kid..." Cherry said from seeing Double D being Sarah's King since this was her dream.

Eddy appeared to be a court jester and Ed was a servant in the dream.

"Kinda thought the king would be that poofy-haired little shit." Lionel replied.

"I am the Queen and you all have to do what I say!" Sarah demanded. "Or face the three-headed dragon!"

The Kanker sisters were soon shown to be a dragon with their hair on each dragon head to distinguish them.

"Ya know, the blonde and the blue-haired girl aren't all that bad." Cherry commented from the Kanker Sisters.

"Aye," Lionel replied. "The red-haired one, though; she's the worst. I dunno if she's even a girl!"

"...That's supposed to be a girl?" Cherry asked.

"Apparently!" Lionel replied. "The deep masculine voice does NOT help!"

"Hmm... What to do here?" Cherry pondered on what to serve as a nightmare for Sarah.

"Ooh! How about we make it so Ed begins to rebel against her?" suggested Lionel.

"I guess that WOULD be a nightmare for her." Cherry smirked.

Lionel formed a ball of blue energy and wound up like a baseball pitcher. "Alright then...one nightmare, comin' up hot!" he replied, throwing the energy ball and letting it disperse into Ed's body.

Ed stared blankly until his eyes seemed to turn black before going back to normal.

"I demand entertainment..." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ed, bring in the TV so I can watch My Little Pony."

"No." Ed said.

"Wait... What?!" Sarah then snapped.

"Are you DEAF OR JUST STUPID?!" Ed replied. "I. Said. NO!" he boomed.

"Ed, you can't talk to me like that," Sarah said. "I'm your sister."

"I'D RATHER BE AN ONLY CHILD!" Ed snapped. Then he gave a sinister grin as he grew 12 feet tall. "And I WILL be!" he added.

"What...?" Sarah muttered. "Double D, protect your queen!"

Double D seemed to disappear along with Eddy.

"Kanker Dragon, attack!" Sarah then cried out.

The Kanker Dragon shrank down into three tiny, frightened dogs who ran off, yipping in fear.

"Heh... Kinda reminds me of something that happened when I was a baby..." Cherry commented.

"Really?" asked Lionel. "How so?"

"Well..." Cherry paused.

A memory was shown of Cherry being abandoned at the infamous orphanage she and Atticus grew up in with Drell about to leave until he saw wolves about to kill her and he turned them into tiny dogs and scared them away so they couldn't eat or kill the baby.

Lionel did a double-take. "Whoa..." he remarked.

"He really does care..." Cherry grinned a bit.

Sarah yelled out as she was living in her nightmare before they soon left to go onto the next one.

"Next up is some kid named Kevin." Cherry then said.

"Kevin... Rockatansky?" Lionel read the door sign. "Alrighty then."

They soon came in to see Kevin's dream as he appeared to be biking around with Nazz behind the bike, laughing and having fun.

"Well, that girl looks pretty." Cherry said about Nazz.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Time to fix that!" he smirked as he shot a blast of magic at Nazz, gradually turning her into Lee Kanker.

"Perfect." Cherry laughed.

Kevin grinned as he kept biking until he felt something off, but didn't know what it was yet.

"Hey, handsome, don't slow down on my account." Lee grinned.

"KANKER!" Kevin yelped as he tucked and rolled off of his bike in horror.

Lee stepped casually off as she reached out, and her arm seemed to extend around Kevin, roping him and pulling him back.

"Gotta love cartoon psychics." Lionel commented.

"I know I do," Cherry replied. "Sorry, kid, nothing personal, it's just business!" she then called out to Kevin with a smirk.

"Except nobody messes with our kids," replied Lionel. "So it kinda IS personal."

"Meh, sometimes I lie." Cherry shrugged nonchalantly.

Kevin yelled out as he tried to avoid Lee, but he had no choice.

Cherry and Lionel soon came into a room that belonged to Jonny which seemed to be centered around wood.

"Well, this kid's definitely got wood!" Cherry winked.

Lionel snickered at that. "Then I say we heat things UP!" he replied, taking out a lit match.

"Oh, no!" Cherry playfully cried out. "What ever will we do?"

Lionel then dropped the match, making flames roar out. All of the other kids were shown to be Jonny's friends and panicking from the fire.

"Captain Melon Head, save the wood collection!" Sarah cried out.

"I'm on my way!" Jonny proclaimed, wearing his superhero costume with half a watermelon covering his head. "Come, Splinter my Wonderwood, we must save this wood!"

Cherry and Lionel glanced to each other in deadpan.

"What a putz..." Lionel snorted. "This calls for... A termite attack!" He snapped his fingers, and a swarm of termites flew from the sky and began helping themselves to the abundance of wood.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jonny cried out as this seemed to be his worst nightmare.

Lionel giggled as he and Cherry left, heading for Jimmy's dream next.

"Okay, this kid's name is Jimmy," Cherry said. "He likes unicorns, rainbows, and fairy tales. Ya know, how Cathleen sees fans of Friendship is Magic."

"So basically a G3 enthusiast?" Lionel replied.

"Sounds like it to me." Cherry said.

They soon came into Jimmy's dream which seemed to have all of the stuff mentioned which included Sarah in his little fantasy-themed dream.

"Good grief, this kid is so sweet that it sickens me," Lionel remarked. "Time to change that!"

Cherry soon grabbed a cotton candy cloud and soon morphed it like a balloon animal before she soon turned it black and blew it over Sarah and Jimmy's heads, making it rain and strike them with lightning as slowly, the unicorns were turning into dead pony skeletons. "Hey, guys, it's My Little Bony!" she then laughed from the skeleton formations.

Lionel snickered as he snapped his fingers, causing all of Jimmy's stuffed animals to burst seams, revealing they were filled with thousands of squirming, crawling insects. Jimmy screamed as he seemed to be traumatized from the nightmare he was enduring.

"I feel kinda sick about doing this." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Really?" asked Lionel.

"Just a smidge... I'll get over it though." Cherry kept her smirk.

"Glad to hear it," Lionel replied. "Anyone else?"

"There's a kid here named Ralph Yekelchik." Cherry said.

"I think that name is pronounced 'Rolf'." Lionel said to her.

"He must not be from around here nationally." Cherry guessed.

"Apparently not," Lionel replied. "Let's go on in."

Cherry and Lionel soon came in as they saw what looked like a very old-fashioned European country.

"Definitely not..." Cherry said. "This must've been his old home before moving to Peach Creek."

Lionel nodded. "So what should we do to make it scary?" he asked.

"Huh... I'm not sure..." Cherry said.

They explored for a bit until they took out a nightmare sphere to let it do its own thing since they didn't know what to do on their own. Eventually, they were shown what looked like a flashback of when Rolf was very young and was nearly attacked by a wolf.

"Whoa..." Lionel exclaimed.

"I guess it'll do for this kid." Cherry shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." Lionel replied.

Cherry snickered at one of the names on the list.

"What?" Lionel asked.

Cherry soon showed him Nazz's last name which was "von Bartonschmeer".

"Huh...well, okay then." Lionel remarked.

"Having fun?" A voice said behind them.

"Drell?" Cherry and Lionel asked.

"Hey, gang; long time, no see." Drell said to them.

"Heya, Drell. Happy Halloween." Lionel waved.

"Happy Halloween to you too, weenies." Drell smirked.

"Hmph." Cherry glared from that.

"Also, I had some important news to deliver about the boys they call Ed, Edd, n Eddy." Drell then said.

"Oh?" asked Lionel. "And that is...?"

"A lesson for later," Drell said before taking out a slideshow and a projector to show them, putting them in school desks with a graduation cap on his hand with a pointing stick. "Cherry, Lionel, I've seen the future, and its name is Battle Toads."

"Battle Toads...?" Cherry asked. "They sound like wannabe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"I guess you could say that," Drell shrugged. "It all starts with the evil, wicked, and vile Dark Queen who reminds me of Queen Chrysalis against the cute and vulnerable Princess Angelica."

"Alright," Lionel said, sitting down. "Sounds pretty cool so far."

"Angelica's friend, Professor T. Bird, has a special potion that can turn trustworthy people into a great protectors," Drell informed, showing a picture of a genius bird with the young, beautiful princess. "These protectors are known as the Battle Toads, who were once the guardians of Angelica's ancestors."

"That's... A bit cooler than I expected." Cherry had to admit.

"They're hoping to find these protectors in the planet of Earth." Drell then said, showing a picture of the third planet from the sun.

"So these three protectors...are Ed, Edd n' Eddy?" asked Lionel.

"It would appear so," Drell replied. "Huh. Can't say I saw that one coming. I'm unsure about those kids. I thought they'd be a fire-bender, ice-bender, and a ninja."

"Wrong universe." Cherry and Lionel told him.

"Ah, right," Drell then said. "But yes, my Oracle has told me that eventually, Princess Angelica will be coming to look for them to avoid Queen Belladonna."

"Is THAT what she's called?" Lionel asked. "Well...when exactly is this gonna happen?"

"Uh..." Drell said, checking his special pocket watch. "According to this, sometime after those Ed boys meet Eddy's older brother who lives far, far, far away from them with his own amusement park."

"Well...okay, then," Lionel replied. "But don't you think they're gonna need some kind of preparation for their new role as heroic protectors?"

"Might be a good idea," Drell replied. "I guess we'll have to see. Plus I really hope that Ed boy gets back at his sister. She's a royal pain in the Asgard."

"Perhaps one day." Cherry replied.

"Think they'd become students of yours?" Lionel asked.

"Eh, I dunno," Drell shrugged. "Not everyone's special like Cherry and Atticus along with the new friends they made along the way like you."

"Oh...I meant like maybe having LJ and the others teach them." said Lionel.

"Well, I guess the time will come for that in the near-" Drell began.

POOF! Skippy soon appeared with a small smile.

"Skip?" Drell blinked, looking to him. "What're you doing here?"

Skippy began to gesture wildly to Drell to tell him something.

"Ooh! I know this one!" Cherry said like it was a game of Charades. "It's a movie!"

Skippy gave her a look before he continued to gesture to Drell.

"Huh? What?" Drell asked. "Slow down, I can't understand you when you stutter! Okay... What?! Whatya mean the Oracle sent me the wrong date?!"

Lionel and Cherry glanced at each other. "Wrong date?"

Skippy continued to gesture.

"Ahh, I see..." Drell replied. "You guys hear that?"

"No." Cherry and Lionel replied, almost in deadpan since Skippy was mute.

"Princess Angelica and Professor T. Bird are on their way!" Drell told them.

"I guess the Eds are gonna become heroes a lot sooner than expected..." Cherry replied.

"Looks like it," Drell agreed to that guess. "Also, about those kids you terrorized in their nightmares-"

"Ah! You can't punish us," Cherry smirked. "You're not the high and mighty Head Honcho anymore."

Drell gave her a look.

"And I was being rude by interrupting... Go on..." Cherry then said sheepishly.

"As I was saying... That was kinda funny," Drell said before chuckling to himself. "I never liked that town Peach Creek to be honest. Why do you think you haven't been sent there before?"

"Good point," replied Lionel. "I always figured it was beneath your notice."

"Hey, I may be mean-spirited at times, but I have other emotions..." Drell replied. "I've changed a lot since Hilda took me back after Valentine's Day when Henry turned into a frog."

"Harvey." Cherry and Lionel corrected.

"Right, what'd I say?" Drell shrugged.

"Whatever," shrugged Lionel. "You get his name wrong so often, I kinda stopped caring."

Skippy waved to them.

"Hi, Skippy, you hungry?" Cherry asked before giving him a sandwich.

Skippy took it right away and began to eat it quickly like he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Question asked, question answered," Lionel replied. "Guess we better go."

"Probably a good idea," Drell said. "You should also know that this won't be the only Peach Creek adventure your kids go on."

"Eh, that makes sense, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "Good for those Ed kids though since they're gonna have new powers soon."

"Yup," Lionel nodded. "See you around, Drell. And Happy Halloween."

"Oh, thank you," Drell beamed. "Happy Halloween indeed. Ah... It's a wonderful holiday, isn't it?"

"Don't I know it?" Cherry beamed to herself.

"Come on, Skippy, let's go." Drell said before teleporting them away from the two.

Lionel and Cherry teleported themselves home as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry sighed softly as it was time to take down the Halloween decorations, singing the Halloween carol again. Lionel bobbed his head along as he pitched in to help. LJ and Zofia came back home shortly afterwards.

"That was some Halloween..." Zofia commented.

"No denying it," LJ agreed. "Definitely one of the wildest."

"Hey, babies." Cherry said softly.

"Hey, Mother," Zofia replied. "Sorry that Halloween is over."

"Ah, it's okay," Cherry said. "I'll be fine."

"True." Lionel nodded.

"Those kids went away after a while." Zofia said.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Cherry smirked. "I think they're all gonna be fine... For about a month."

"Well, that's a relief." LJ replied.

Meanwhile, at Ed's house, the three boys flopped down in the basement with a sigh.

"I can't believe it...Spook-E-Ville was fake!" groused Eddy. "This Halloween blew chunks! Other than those guys scaring Shovelchin, Fluffy, Loudmouth and Wood-for-Brains."

"It was a bit painful and Ed consuming himself with mindless movies didn't seem to help much." Double D agreed.

"I had a great time!" Ed smiled, a bit obliviously.

Suddenly, a ball of crackling blue light formed in Ed's room, and out of it emerged an anthropomorphic bird in a lab coat, followed by a beautiful-looking girl with blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and a dress to match.

"I think we've made it, Princess Angelica," The man-bird panted. "If we're lucky, Queen Belladonna will never find us here!"

The Eds looked to the two and yelped in surprise. The two groups looked to each other for a few moments.

"Boy, they sure make these monster movies more realistic these days, don't they?" Double D blinked.

"Please do not fear us!" The man-bird told the boys. "We are interstellar travelers seeking sanctuary on your remote planet. This is the Princess Angelica, if she's not protected, then the entire universe will fall into the hands of the Dark Queen!"

"We beg of you, help us," The girl begged. "I know that you are wise, handsome, noble members of your planet's race."

Eddy's eyes widened. "Handsome, huh? Well, you got THAT right." he grinned. "Double-D is pretty wise...and Ed? Well... Two out of three ain't so bad."

Ed laughed randomly from that.

"I want you to come on the adventure of a lifetime!" The bird-man told them. "I want you to become the most legendary warriors in the universe!"

"It sounds cosmically cosmic!" Ed beamed. "Will there be buttered toast?"

"If there's time, then yes." replied the man-bird.

"All right!" Ed beamed out of excitement.

"Well, erm... I don't know about this..." Double D said.

"Ah, live a little, Sockhead!" Eddy told him, slapping him on the back before grinning. "I got dibs on the princess!"

"Oh, you simply are charming." The princess giggled to him.

Eddy's face went red at that. "Aw, you know...I try." he replied.

"Hm... Quite..." Double D commented.

"Excellent!" The man-bird beamed, spraying them with some gunk.

The Eds groaned from that, especially Double D, though Ed seemed to enjoy it. The princess looked worried, but in a zap, the three soon transformed into new forms which appeared to be toads.

"D'oh, if anyone should be a toad, it should be Sarah," Eddy groaned. "Ah, well...at least I still have my rugged good looks."

Double-D did a double-take. "This is truly...bizarre." he remarked.

"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed. "This is SO AWESOME!"

"And now you're the Battle Toads!" The man-bird told them. "The greatest heroes in the history of the universe!"

"Okay... I guess Ed's got a point," replied Eddy as he flexed his new pectorals. "This IS kinda cool. Not to mention, I'm totally toned!"

"I'm not sure about being a toad, but this does seem to be rather interesting," Double D said. "Thank you, sir. Um... Whoever you are."

"The name is Professor T. Bird at your service." The man-bird told them with a loyal bow.

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you both, Professor." replied Double-D.

"So, uh, who's this Dark Queen chick?" Eddy asked.

"The galactic conqueror and commander of the Mutant Ratpack," Princess Angelica pouted. "She wants to get rid of me to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. She also wants one of my most prized possessions."

"One, how will we know what she looks like." said Double-D.

"And 2, what exactly is she trying to take from you?" added Eddy.

"First..." Professor T. Bird said before bringing out an image.

They then took a look to see the Dark Queen Belladonna who was a young woman with jet black hair wearing a voluptuous body clad in a dominatrix-style skimpy and tight black suit with high boots.

"Good lord!" Double D gasped, covering his eyes. "I'm not old enough to watch R-Rated movies!"

Eddy's jaw hit the ground with a KLANG!

Ed did a double-take, as if he'd just woken up for the first time in years. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed.

"Ed! Language!" Double D scolded.

Upstairs, Sarah soon woke up from another nightmare before looking around in her room. "Ed?" she then asked groggily as that seemed to wake her up before she rubbed her eyes. "If you interrupt my beauty sleep, I'm telling Mom!" she then whined as she began to come out of bed.

"PISS OFF, SARAH!" Ed snapped with a confidence that seemed unlike him. "THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!"

Sarah was soon on her way down.

"Who is this Sarah?" Princess Angelica asked.

"I like to call her a Toad Princess." Eddy smirked.

"In other words, she's a pain in my butt," Ed remarked. "You'll probably need earplugs whenever she talks. It's like a frickin' stampede."

"Pinch me, Double D, I gotta be dreaming!" Eddy said to his smart friend about Ed's independence.

"If that's the case, I must be too," Double D replied. "It must've been the Battle Toad magic."

"Might as well be," replied Eddy. "Monobrow sure seems more mentally active than usual."

"And the Dark Queen is hoping to take my magical amulet." Princess Angelica then answered the second question.

"Is that all?" asked Eddy. "Then all we gotta do is hide it somewhere!"

"But where would we hide it?" asked Professor T. Bird as Sarah's footsteps got louder.

"I dunno, but I suggest we choose quickly!" replied Double D.

The Eds panicked a bit from Sarah.

"Maybe in this." Princess Angelica said, seeing a washing machine.

"It'll do for now." shrugged Ed as he took the amulet and hid it inside the machine.

"You must let me thank you by bestowing on you the ancient names of honor!" Princess Angelica smiled, pointing to the individual Eds to give them their new names as The Battle Toads. "I dub you 'Zitz'. And from now on, you are 'Rash'. And you shall be called 'Pimple'."

"Wonder what she calls her boyfriend?" Eddy muttered a bit from the names.

"You can return to your normal form any time you choose." Professor T. Bird smiled to them.

"Well, consider it our honor then!" Ed smiled back.

"The names could use some work, though," Double D replied. "Apart from that, this is most exhilarating!"

Meanwhile...

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sarah yelled, coming in one bedroom. "ED AND HIS FRIENDS ARE CAUSING TROUBLE!"

"Your turn." Mr. Monoboroster grumbled to his wife.

"GET OUTTA BED!" Sarah told her parents.

The couple grumbled, a bit groggily and went to go see what their daughter was fussing about.

"To turn into toads, just say 'Let's get warty', and to turn back to human, just say 'Let's get normal'." Princess Angelica smiled.

"Ya got it, Princess Blondie," Eddy smirked. "Ya know, living in this town just got pretty good."

"Oh, yeah!" nodded Ed, before hearing his parents. "Crap...my mom and dad are coming! We gotta hide you two!" he exclaimed.

Professor T. Bird soon found a closet and went to hide in it with Princess Angelica.

"No one ever checks in here... 'Cept for Sarah that one time..." Ed commented.

"Well, she doesn't know about them right now." Double D said.

"Also... Let's get normal!" Eddy then reminded.

"Let's get normal!" The Eds then said, back in their Halloween costumes and back as humans as the door opened and Sarah dragged her parents downstairs.

"See?! See?!" Sarah pointed out to her parents. "Ed and his friends are up to something!"

"Hey, Mom, Dad," waved Ed. "Just got a little hungry, is all. So I went up for a snack. Might've jostled a couple pots and pans, and I guess it spooked Sarah."

"Oh... Okay... Are you having a sleepover...?" Mr. Monoboroster asked, groggily.

"Uh-huh!" Ed smiled and nodded. "Right, guys?" he then glanced to his best friends.

Double D and Eddy then agreed quickly to keep up appearances.

"Well, I wish you told me!" Mrs. Monoboroster scolded sharply.

"Oh, uh, our parents called earlier, but I guess you guys didn't hear the phone right." Eddy replied.

"Hmm... Well, we DID go to a Halloween Party with the other adults..." Mr. Monoboroster then memorized.

"That might explain it." replied Double-D.

"I thought you guys already knew," said Ed, looking down sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"Well... I guess we must've missed the message..." Mrs. Monoboroster then said.

"Keep it down a little, son, people are trying to sleep, and I think you probably should too." Mr. Monoboroster added.

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad." Ed said innocently.

"Erm... Yes... Whatever..." Mrs. Monoboroster said before yawning and going back upstairs. Sarah, you're overreacting. Go back to sleep; I think you ate too much Halloween candy."

Ed shot his friends a smirk as his parents ascended the basement steps.

"Something screwy's going on here, I just know it." Sarah grumbled as she followed after her parents.

"Ed, that was impressive!" Double D said to his friend.

"Yeah, who knew you actually had good ideas, Lumpy?" Eddy added.

"Hey, no prob, guys." Ed shrugged.

Professor T. Bird and Princess Angelica soon came out of the closet together.

"You should clean that closet." Princess Angelica suggested.

"Sound advice," replied Ed. "I'll get around to it tomorrow."

"Ed, if she's gonna crash here, then she's gonna need better sleep accommodations," replied Eddy smoothly. "Hey...what about the van in the junkyard? T. Bird could probably fix it up!"

"A van?" Princess Angelica asked.

"Right this way, we'll show ya." Eddy said, taking her hands before pulling her out the front door.

"Ooh!" Princess Angelica yelped at first.

They were soon shown in the junkyard as they used a little light to take their new friends over to the old van which was kind of a hang-out spot for the Eds. The van was purple with a flame across the side.

"Oh... It's beautiful!" Princess Angelica gasped as she seemed to like it before hugging Eddy out of thanks since it was his idea.

Eddy's face went red once more. "Aw, shucks...guess you got good taste in living space!" he remarked.

"I guess it'll have to do." Professor T. Bird said as he came to take a look with Princess Angelica.

"Anything to keep us safe from the Dark Queen." Princess Angelica nodded.

"Wait a sec," replied Ed. "Sure, we got the powers, but we barely know how to use 'em. Whaddo we do about that?"

"I guess you're going to have to be trained then, won't you?" Princess Angelica smiled innocently.

"I guess the question would be, who's gonna train us?" Ed asked.

"Well, is there anyone you know who has knowledge of fighting tactics?" asked Professor T. Bird.

The Eds began to stop to think.

"Sarah has Boxing Classes." Ed said.

"I don't think that's a reliable source." Princess Angelica replied.

"Think she only took them so she could beat us up all the time." Ed then said.

"Well, there's those kids we sometimes see who go on adventures all the time," Eddy shrugged. "Maybe they know someone?"

"Or maybe they could help train us!" Ed suggested.

"Well, experience IS said to be the greatest teacher..." Double D replied. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"It sounds good to me," Princess Angelica smiled. "I suppose if I'm going to hide out here though, I'll need to blend in like you three."

"Looks like school just got a new student, huh, guys?" Ed smirked, mostly towards Eddy.

"School...?" Princess Angelica repeated. "What is... School?"

"Allow me to enlighten you!" Double D replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, brother." Eddy grumbled.

Princess Angelica looked curiously to Double D as she began to learn about school. "Sounds like a place Professor T. Bird would like." she then commented.

"It might give me the perfect cover to modify this old van into a fully mobile, flying vehicular miracle!" The Professor exclaimed.

"Ya mean like in Back to the Future?" Ed asked.

"That would be kinda cool," Eddy chuckled. "I call driver though."

"Well, we can discuss it in the morning," said Professor T. Bird. "The Princess can get her rest, and I can get to work on this."

"Fair enough," Eddy replied. "I AM a bit tuckered out."

They soon walked off from the junkyard.

"See ya later." Double D told the two.

"Good night, my heroes." Princess Angelica smiled to them.

"Good night, Princess!" Eddy waved as they headed back to Ed's house.

They were soon back in the basement and settled in for their sleepover.

"Hey, Eddy, you think you might wanna try that Battle Toad thing one last time before bed?" Ed suggested.

"Eh... Why not?" Eddy shrugged.

"Let's get warty!" The Eds proclaimed together, transforming again into the Battle Toads.

Sarah soon snuck behind Ed's armchair, peeking out with a glare before her eyes widened at what happened next.

"Man, whether a toad or a human, I STILL look good!" Eddy grinned, flexing his muscles. "When I get a smooch from the Princess, she's definitely gonna get a prince!"

"Plus, I can do THIS!" Ed added, as he raised his arm, turning it into a hammer.

They then all shared a laugh together.

"N-No way... You guys..." Sarah babbled.

"Sarah, are you in my room?" Ed complained. "You hate me in your room, why you gotta come in mine?"

"Yeah, so buzz off, brat!" said Eddy, morphing his hand into an anvil. "Or ELSE!"

Sarah looked really horrified and surprised. "I-I'll tell Mom and Dad!"

"They'll NEVER believe you!" Ed seemed to smirk evilly to his little sister.

"Let's get normal!" the boys shouted, before changing back and having a good laugh at Sarah's expense.

"Maaaaawwwwm! Daaaad!" Sarah cried out, running back upstairs.

The Eds soon went to get settled in and began to get ready to sleep after a very eventful Halloween night.

Meanwhile, over Peach Creek, Southdale, and Bluffington, Shinji seemed to overlook all three cities at once, with a sinister smile.

Just then, a stumpy younger boy limped over to him. "A thousand pardons, master, but what are you doing?" asked Pietro.

"Just a little research," Shinji grinned. "This is very interesting, you know."

"Really?" asked Pietro, curiously. "How do you figure?"

"I just have a theory that I might need to make a stop into town in the near future." Shinji grinned.

"To recruit new underlings?" asked Pietro.

"Ah, yes, a very wise decision," Shinji smirked as he walked off and came to wake up a bunny rabbit. "Hey! Mephista! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" The bunny rabbit blinked, looking around before rubbing his eyes and glared, a bit crankily. "Whatya want?"

"Take a note!" Shinji told him like a secretary. "I'm going to need a new team to assemble for my newest exploit."

"You're pretty sick for the son of Enchantra." Mephista muttered.

Shinji gave an oily grin. "Thank you~" he replied. "Now...who to recruit...that large boy who stole candy...I imagine he's suffering from a stomach ache right now...that one with the bicycle...that red-haired loudmouth...the fluffy haired one...and those three in the trailer park."

Mephista nodded as he took a note on that, wearing a pair of glasses in the process.

"I've got a pretty good feeling about this." Shinji smirked.

"You said that the last time." Mephista muttered.

"Well, THIS time, I have an even better feeling about it." Shinji replied.

Pietro nodded. "Don't go doubting Master Shinji!" he agreed.

"But of course." Mephista said with a bow.

As Shinji looked over his crystal ball, images of LJ, Zofia, Elyse, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Lee, the Battle Toads, Ambrose, and Quailman and Quaildog.

"But Master, what about the one called Elyse? And these amphibious warriors?" asked Pietro. "Surely their addition will make things difficult."

"You let me worry about that... They think they can stop the son of Enchantra, they're nuts!" Shinji huffed. "Quailman and Quaildog? Indeed..." he then scoffed.

Pietro nodded. "Right...of course, master." he replied.

"Of course I'm right, I always am." Shinji replied.

"Oy, vey..." Mephista rolled his eyes.

Pietro laid down on his side and settled into his corner of the room as Shinji loomed evilly over the ball.

"This is going to be VERY fun..." he snickered. "Soon I'll have the Mortal AND Witch worlds in the palm of my hand, and that fool Ambrose, and all his little friends will be bowing before me."

"Shinji, have you done your Witch School homework?!" Enchantra's voice called out.

"For the millionth time, YES, MOTHER!" Shinji called back with a growl.

Meanwhile, in LJ and Zofia's bedroom, the two siblings were wide awake that night.

"Sis?" asked LJ. "You get the feeling things are about to get real hectic?"

"I thought maybe that was just me..." Zofia said. "I just got a huge chill down my spine."

"I think Shinji might be up to something again..." replied LJ. "We might need our friends' help for this. Looks like we're gonna be going to Bluffington."

"Here we go again." Zofia shrugged.

Some random laughter was soon heard like in the end of a family sitcom.

"NO," LJ glared at the random laughter. "This is serious. Shame on you for trying to draw humor from this."

"Awww..." The studio audience then groaned.

"Bluffington..." Zofia repeated. "That'll be quite the adventure. And just in time for Valentine's Day."

"Talk about good timing," LJ nodded. "I'll let everyone know ASAP... By which I mean tomorrow morning."

"Right..." Zofia nodded. "No offense, but I think everyone would go ballistic if we called them right now."

"Yeah, good idea," replied LJ. "I'll get on it first thing tomorrow."

"Good for you... Night..." Zofia said before sliding on a pair of headphones to fall asleep to her music.

"Night, sis." LJ replied as he turned over and went to sleep.

Zofia yawned and soon dozed off to the music. The lights all soon went out after another successful Halloween night for everybody, especially for the Eds who had a bright new future in store for them. Though it wouldn't be easy...but it would sure as hell be pretty fun.

The End and Happy Halloween


End file.
